staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:05 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1734; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1735; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 4 Liczenie pszczółek; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tupi i Binu - Wróżka Tupi, odc. 15 (Godmother Toopy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pinky i Perky - Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?, odc. 18 (Where Is Everybody?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Przyjaciół jak wiecie, poznaje się w biedzie, odc. 10 (A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Klan - odc. 2274 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Galeria - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Rosja. Ural cz .1 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Rosja. Ural cz. 2 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 5/13 - Smutni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2012 /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (Czy wiecie, że...); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 2/21 - Radość i gorycz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan - odc. 2275 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Akwarianna, odc 26 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Water Way To Go ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 9/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Kameleon 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Janusz Kijowski; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Ewa Błaszczyk, Dorota Kwiatkowska, Dorota Kamińska, Artur Steranko, Henryk Talar, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Stroński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Superpies (Top Dog) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Peter Savard Moore, Francesco Quinn, Carmine Caridi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Stanisław Srokowski. Być poetą, być poetą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 39; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 462 - Dymisja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 166 (183) Na swoim czyli życiowa szansa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1962; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 57 Pojedynek tytanów; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 747 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 893; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Tokio od świtu do zmierzchu 40'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas, Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (38) WYDARZENIE - Malta Festival Poznań, Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 14/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 14 Last execution); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Porwanie w biały dzień (Taken in Broad Daylight) 82'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Gary Yates; wyk.:James van der Beek, Sarah Canning, LeVar Burton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wstęp do Kocham kino: Bohater; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kocham Kino - Bohater (Hero) 94'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2001); reż.:Yimou Zhang; wyk.:Jet Li, Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Maggie Cheung, Ziyi Zhang; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Historia Bluesa (1) "Powrót do źródeł" (The Blues (1) "Feel like going home") 79'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); reż.:Martin Scorsese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Porwanie w biały dzień (Taken in Broad Daylight) 82'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Gary Yates; wyk.:James van der Beek, Sarah Canning, LeVar Burton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Modrzejewska - Czerniowce odc. 3/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Art Noc - Festiwal Malta 2005 - koncert zespołu "Brygada Kryzys"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:30 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 TV LATO - odc. 4 - 5.07.12 - TVP Opole - Zawadzkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Tajne nieznane zapomniane - Z Kresów na Pomorze - Żelazny żołnierz Łupaszki; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Puls Ziemi - Ogród botaniczny Wirty; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Sobczakowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 TV LATO - odc. 4 - 5.07.12 - TVP Opole - Zawadzkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 22:05 Panorama Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Lekarze z Mount Everest (Everest ER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Steve Robinson, Paul Islwyn Thomas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Szerokie tory. Antyputyniści; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Lekarze z Mount Everest (Everest ER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Steve Robinson, Paul Islwyn Thomas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 74 (odc. 74); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:22 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (81) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (7) - serial animowany 08.30 Pies Huckleberry (24) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (252) - serial komediowy 09.45 Przygody Merlina 2 (22) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 (9) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta (9) - serial komediowy 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 2 (5) - reality show 13.45 Chirurdzy 5 (87) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (355, 356) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (215) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (93) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (386) - serial komediowy 20.00 Mój chłopak się żeni - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 22.15 Pamiętniki z wakacji (1, 2) - serial paradokumentalny 00.15 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (2) - serial kryminalny 01.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (37) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (6) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1500) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Usta Usta 3 (29) - serial komediowy 12.15 Ostry dyżur 6 (7) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Dowody zbrodni 6 (21) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (28) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (779) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (838) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (29) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (824) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (840) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Teoria spisku - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 00.30 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (8) - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.40 Od hitu do świtu (32) - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:05 Tulipan - odc. 4/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Z herbem w nazwisku - Potocki herbu Pilawa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 606 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - erazmus (18); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 875; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 468* Bankiet w ambasadzie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kasia Kowalska - Antidotum; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - erazmus (18); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tulipan - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Lubelskie z pasją - Kołem się toczy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 606 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 1 - Porwanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 5/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Mali - orzeszki (19); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Było sobie miasteczko - txt. str. 777 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Arciuch, Maciej Wojciechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 1 - Porwanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 5/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Mali - orzeszki (19); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 606; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Było sobie miasteczko 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Arciuch, Maciej Wojciechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Lubelskie z pasją - Kołem się toczy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia SVT1 06.00 Rapport 06.05 Regionala nyheter 06.25 Gomorron Sverige 09.30 Sverige idag sommar 09.40 Seriestart: Christine på jobbet 10.10 Hundra procent bonde 10.40 Uppdrag granskning: Sommar 11.40 Biltokig 12.15 Polly och monsterbilen 12.45 Anslagstavlan 12.50 Allsång på Skansen 13.50 Skönt med stråkar 15.15 Genom Ryssland på 30 dagar 16.00 Rapport 16.05 Gomorron Sverige 16.55 Next door letters 17.10 Det ljuva livet i Alaska 17.55 Sportnytt 18.00 Rapport 18.10 Regionala nyheter 18.15 Minnenas television: Marlene Dietrich show 19.15 Mitt i naturen - tittarfilm 19.20 Sverige idag sommar 19.30 Rapport 19.52 Regionala nyheter 20.00 Seriestart: Här är ditt kylskåp 20.30 Säsongstart: Mitt i naturen Australien 21.00 Seriestart: Schmokk 22.00 Seriestart: Barnläkarna 23.00 Rapport 23.05 Gravid i höga klackar 23.50 Nordkalotten 365 00.20 Det ljuva livet i Alaska 01.05 Uppdrag granskning: Sommar 02.05 Rapport 02.10 Mad dogs 02.55 Engelska mord 03.25 - 03.30 Rapport 03.50 Sverige idag sommar 04.00 Mat och grönt på Friland 04.30 Grön glädje 05.00 Minnenas television: Marlene Dietrich show SVT2 15.15 En resa genom USA:s 50 stater 16.10 Magnus och Petski 16.40 Debatt 17.40 Nyhetstecken 17.50 Uutiset 18.00 Sharkville 18.50 Odd och hans hundar 18.55 Oddasat 19.00 Vem vet mest? 19.30 Bokcirkeln Sundholm 20.00 Debatt 21.00 Aktuellt 21.23 Regionala nyheter 21.30 Sportnytt 21.45 3 x Campion: Pianot 23.40 Delfiner i hajarnas bukt SVT Barnkanalen 06.00 Richard Scarrys äventyrsvärld 06.25 Molly Monster 06.30 Lille Ho och loppan Fli 06.40 Fågelvägen 3 06.50 Molly 06.55 Lillefinger 07.00 Harry och hans hink med dinosaurier 07.10 Lilla blåa draken 07.20 Charlie och Lola 07.30 Roboten Rob 07.45 Tinga Tinga sagor 08.00 Bolibompamorgon 08.00-09.00: 08.01 Babar och Badous äventyr 08.25 Småkryp 08.30 Stor och liten 08.40 Dagens visa 08.45 Yakari 09.00 Sommarlov 09.02 Fåret Shaun 09.10 Kapten Sabeltand - kungen på havet 09.30 Den lille riddaren Trenk 10.00 Lilla Aktuellt 10.05 Fåret Shaun 10.10 Piggley Winks äventyr 10.35 Småkryp 10.40 Byggare Bob 10.50 Rorri Racerbil 11.00 Olivia 11.10 Lilla prinsessan 11.25 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! 11.30 Ludovic 11.40 Voffy 11.50 Fifi och blomsterfröna 12.00 Aisopos teater 12.10 Lilla Charley Björn 12.20 Boo 12.30 I drömmarnas trädgård 13.00 Wibbly Gris 13.10 Tess och Ubbe 13.20 Lilla röda traktorn 13.30 Mullvaden 13.40 Milas sagor 13.50 Barndokumentären: Kollobarnen 14.00 Sagor från zoo 14.10 Mamma Mirabelle 14.25 Williams önskestövlar 14.30 Philofix 14.45 Hydronauterna 15.00 Becky Richards regerar 15.20 Oscars oas 15.30 En hopplös häxa 15.55 Fanboy och Chum Chum 16.20 Kompisar på nätet 16.45 Vampyrskolan 17.00 I Mumindalen 17.25 Småkryp 17.30 Bert och Ernie på äventyr 17.35 Meg och Mog 17.50 Katja Katt 18.00 Bolibompa 18:00-18:30: 18.01 Cirkuskiosken 18.20 Lycka är 18.25 Bondgården 18.30 Sommarlov 18.32 Fåret Shaun 18.40 Kapten Sabeltand - kungen på havet 19.00 Den lille riddaren Trenk 19.30 Fångad 19.55 Tre pantade pirater 20.00 Stängning